Strike Witches: A complicated Love Life
by OZONE SNIPER
Summary: A harem story that stretches across the entire SW universe. filled with fun, love, and adventure. follow Erik as he travels the world and finds new enemies, and girls, waiting for him along with many different adventures. although he may not be able to use magic he can still fly with the Aces. Rated MA.
1. Only The Beginning

**Hello! Welcome to my new story. This is just a crazy one that I don't know what will happen in it. Things will always be expanding across the entire Strike witches Universe and almost all of the established characters will make an appearance at one point or another. The story will follow one main character across many different adventures so you never know what will happen next. I warn you though, I am not holding back on most of the content and it has a high possibility of offending people. If you are someone that is offended by sex then this story is not really for you. **

**I will do my best to make a great story but the readers are also a great help. If you want to see anything happen in this story don't hesitate to PM me. I may not be able to add every suggestion but I will do my best to include any ideas. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

High in the clouds of Suomus a lone fighter cuts through the clouds while on its patrol. Behind the controls a platinum haired pilot lightly commands the powerful aircraft. This young man flew a fearsome BF-109 K-4 High above the cold, snow covered, land. The Skies were very empty as the pilot flew a solo run over the mountains in hopes of finding any enemy aircraft.

"Sigh... That's three days without any contact. I'm not going to see any action this week!" The boy said removing the goggles from his eyes and alowing them to hang around his neck. The boy rolled down the sleeves of his light blue Suomus flight uniform as the interior of his cockpit became colder. The boy looked to the left and then to the right to see nothing but sky.

"Uh! I might as well head back to the base. I'm going to run low on fuel if i stay out here any longer. and its starting to get cold" He said to himself when his radio began to buzz.

"*Gzzzz* need *Gzzzz* Katajainen *Gzzzuuu* fighter!" He heard come out of the transmitter. The boy quickly grabbed the radio and attempted to find who was trying to contact him.

"Hello? Are you there?" He asked over the radio. In the corner of his eye he saw a figure begin to come up from beneath his right wing. He soon was able to see it was a girl with blond hair coming up along side him. She was Wearing a blue sweater with Suomus patches and a pair of striker units. Her units were a BF-109 G-2 with Suomus paint. She pressed her hand to her ear and her voice came back over the radio.

"Suomus fighter? This is Nikka Edvardine katajainen of the 502nd JFW. I need your assistance." She said over the radio.

"Yeah. What do you need?" He replied

"My wing was in pursuit of a neuroi but we had to separate when they ran out of energy. I'm the only one up here and I need someone to cover my tail. Are you up for it?" She asked him as she checked her MG 42 to make sure it was fully loaded and ready to go.

"Sure. You can count on me" The boy said giving a thumbs up through the cockpit and putting his goggles back on. Nikka turned her wings down and began to drop altitude as the BF-109 followed behind.

"Its right down here below the trees. Try to keep up" She said as the two lowered in formation above the forest. Nikka waited a few moments before opening fire down into the trees. Branches and leaves began to kick up until finally a loud screech was heard. Birds flew off in all directions as the two broke away and headed up into the sky. Close behind a neuroi shot out from the forest and was in pursuit of Nikka.

"Damn! Its to fast! I cant shake it!" Nikka said as the 109 came in to cover her. The boy opened fire behind the neuroi and it broke off to protect itself.

"Thanks." Nikka said into the radio as she went for another pass. She began to open fire on the Neuroi as its black body began to rip apart. within seconds she had shot deep into it and revealed its core.

"There it is! do you have a shot?!" the boy yelled into the radio.

"I got it!I got it!" Nikka replied opening fire once again and hitting the core. The neuroi let out another defining screech as it plummeted towards the earth.

"That wasn't such a chore now was it?" Nikka said waving over to the 109 as she leveled out with it. Before she could react the neuroi fired one last beam as it began to break apart. The last shot ripped into one of Nikka's unit rendering it useless.

"Oh Shit!" Nikka shouted as her unit began to flare and smoke. She went into a roll and hit into the side of the boys 109. she swept over the fuselage and almost lost a leg in the prop. As she passed the one spinning blade ripped into the nose of the 109 and ripped his engine to pieces.

"Hey! Look out!" The boy shouted at her as she fell off the plane and down towards the earth. He gripped the controls as the Fighter began to stall and plummet towards the forest below. He pulled up hard but was not getting a response from the plane. In seconds he was hitting the trees and bumping around in the cockpit. the wings were ripped off as his head hit into the glass beside him. knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh... Wah- what happened" the boy asked himself as he began to stir in his chair. He sat up to find he was still strapped into the 109's cockpit. unbuckling the belt and releasing the hatch he was able to climb out of the wreck. He hopped down to the snow below him and tumbled to his knees. before long he had worked his way over to a tree and gotten back up. Looking over the damage to his Airplane it was obvious he was not going to be able to fly it again any time soon.

"so this is what I get for asking for some action" he mumbled to himself as he started to walk away from the burning wreck.

"I need to find that girl. She is probably hurt." He said as he began to scout the area for any sign of her. In the distance he saw smoke breaking over the tree line. he knew that's where he had to go.

"Nikka! Nikka! Are you alright?!" The boy shouted as he headed towards the smoke. He hopped she was conscious and able to return his calls. when he had finally reached the smoke he saw one of her striker units on fire in the snow. It was the unit that the neuroi had blasted. He bent over to take a look at the damage when he saw some blood had stained the snow near by. looking up he saw Nikka was unconscious in the tree branches high above. The boy wasted no time in climbing up to her. When he got up there he saw her cloths had been tattered and her leg was cut badly from the attack. she had some small wounds that weren't as bad along her hips and arms. He brushed the small twigs from her hair and attempted to move her out of the tree. her other unit was still attached to her leg, making it hard to lift her. He carefully reached out along the branches towards the unit to dislodge it from her.

"Hey... HEY! AHH!" Nikka shouted as she regained consciousness and felt the pain of her leg. She attempted to move but the boy stopped her.

"Easy! Easy... Don't move. If you fall you could break your neck. I need to take off your striker so I can get you down" He said to her softly to try and calm her down. she nodded and tried to suppress the pain.

"be careful." she said as he moved towards the unit once again. He pulled on the emergency latch and the unit became lose on her thigh. Nikka gave her leg a pull and the unit fell off and dropped to the ground. The heavy machine made a loud crash as it landed on the other unit.

"Alright. give me your hand" He said pulling her over to him. He carefully helped her climb down to the ground. they made there way over to the broken units and used the one units fire for warmth. The boy began to patch Nikka's leg up with some bandages she had in her bag.

"Thanks for getting me down. I probably would have fallen if it weren't for you" She said with a laugh that quickly turned into a painful expression as he dressed the wound.

"I'm just glad that your alright. you took a pretty high fall and almost lost your leg in my propeller." He said.

"yeah. That was scary. I didn't think I was going to make it this time" she said

"This time?" The boy asked

"Yeah... My friends call me Jinxed because i lose so many units" She admitted

"It cant be that bad" The boy said

"I lose them in combat, landing, training, there was that one patrol mission, and then that other time-" She said counting on her fingers as she went over all the crashes.

"I think I get the picture" He said.

"So your from the Suomus air force?" She asked him trying to change the subject from her crashes.

"Yeah. Very recently actually. My base is very far from here. I was out on a far patrol... farther than I should have been actually." He admitted as he finished wrapping her leg.

"Its nice to meet others in the same armed forces as me. I never caught your name though... I probably should have asked it when we first meet." She said a bit embarrassed for not knowing a thing about the person who helped her.

"Its Erik... Erik Teromaa" He said smiling as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She smiled back and took his hand.

"as you already know i'm Nikka... but my friends call me Nipa. Thanks for all the help." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as a gift for what he had done for her. she felt his cheeks become warm as she kissed him.

"uh... don't mention it. its been quite a crazy day with you Nipa. But right now we need to finds somewhere safe to go" He said looking around to see only trees.

"My base isn't far from here. We can make it there before sunset." She said.

"Alright. lets go" Erik said as he took a step and fell down to his knees in the snow.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as she helped him back to his feet.

"Yeah... that crash really messed me up..." He said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder to support him.

"Don't worry. We have a great healer at our base who can help." She reassured him as they moved through the thick Suomus snow.

* * *

"I'm starting to worry. She could have crashed and we would have no idea where she is" Said a blond Orusian girl in a black uniform. She and another girl were in the hanger of the 502nd's base waiting on Nikka. They had been waiting much longer then they expected and were beginning to think Nikka had crashed out in the battle.

"Calm down Aleksandra. I'm sure she can handle herself. Any minute now she is going to walk through those doors" Responded a taller Karlsland girl with short brown hair.

"Don't you mean fly, Krupinski?" She asked the girl. Krupinski was silent for a moment when she realized she had misspoken.

"... Any moment now she is gonna fly through those doors!" She said again after failing to bring the girls spirits up.

"I'm gonna go look for her" Aleksandra said as she was about to climb her strikers launch platform when Krupinski grabbed her shoulder.

"no need. look. I told you" Krupinski told her as she saw a figure enter the hanger.

"Oh thank goodness... wait! She's walking in! What happened to your unit! I swear to all that is holy if you broke another!... Nikka?" She stopped when she saw another person enter the hanger behind her. The two trudged slowly towards them arm over arm. Aleksandra saw she was walking with a boy who wore a similar uniform to Nikka's and they were both covered in cuts and blood. The boy fell down to the ground first then without his support Nikka quickly fell on top of him.

"Nikka!" Aleksandra shouted running over to the two. Krupinski followed behind her as they started to help the two.

"Crap! we shouldn't have let her stay in the fight alone. we should have gone back for her as soon-" Aleksandra started but Waltrude stopped her.

"There's no time to think about what we should have done. You grab her and Ill take the boy. We need to get them down to the infirmary quickly!" Waltrude said taking over the situation with a level head. The two pick up the injured pair bridal style and carry them out of the hanger and towards the base.

* * *

After getting the two inside the infirmary Aleksandra sat outside the room and held her face in her palms. She felt so bad for what had happened and wanted to wait for Nippa to wake up.

"Hey... are you feeling better..." Krupinski asked her as she walked into the waiting room. Waltrude took a seat next to her friend and put a hand over her back.

"Hey. its alright. They said she is just out of energy. Shes a tough girl." She said as Aleksandra looked up at her.

"She could barely walk through the door." She said.

"I guess if the two hadn't been there to support each other neither one of them would be here." She told her and patted her back.

"What about the boy? Is he going to be alright?" She asked

"Yeah. He lost a lot of blood from his injuries but hes going to be fine" Waltrude responded.

"I'm going to wait here for them to wake up. I want to know what happened out there." She told her friend.

"You should get some rest though. You had a long day as well" She said helping Aleksandra up. Aleksandra was very tired and her knees were beginning to knock together as she walked.

"Go on up to your room. I'll be right behind you" Waltrude said pushing Aleksandra slowly through the doorway. She then turned around and looked through the window at the many beds in the infirmary. She saw the two occupied beds that Erik and Nikka were in.

"I'm gonna have to thank that kid for helping bring Nikka back to us." She said to herself as she walked out the door and headed towards her room.


	2. Awakening

"Pull Up!" Erik screamed as he sat up in the bed. He was covered in sweat as he pushed and kicked at the sheets over him. looking around the room he saw he was not in his normal bedroom. He had unfamiliar objects prodding inside of his arms and legs. He attempted to get up from the bed but his leg stung with an amazing pain that it threw him on his back.

"AH! Oh God!" Erik said pulling the sheets off of his leg to see it was black and blue. His leg was obviously broken at one point after the crash.

"Stay still! Don't move" A voice from the darkness said to him. Suddenly a glow of blue began to appear by his legs as a girls slender hands reached down towards the wound. A warm sensation began to surround his leg as Erik Held on to the bed. The pain began to slip away and his grip lessened on the bed. Erik's breathing began to slow down as the black and blue on his leg began to change back to its normal pigment. When the blue light went away his leg was completely fine. Erik looked around in the darkness as he heard footsteps walking away from him.

"uhm... hello?" Erik asked wondering who had just helped him. Suddenly the lights came on and stung his eyes. He covered himself from the brightness by putting his hand over his eyes. It was no easier to see now then it was when the lights were off. Once again the sound of footsteps were heard and a chair was pulled over.

"Are you feeling better?" A small voice asked. Erik's eyes began to adjust to the light and he could begin to make out who he was talking with. He was greeted with the sight of a young brown haired girl. She had blue bows in her hair and a white Gallian Air force uniform. The girl looked at him with innocent blue eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I- I'm fine. Thanks for... That. Where am I?" He asked the girl.

"You'r in the infirmary. You had a nasty accident and two squad members of ours found you and one of our friends in the hanger. I was able to help you two with your wounds." She said shyly.

"Thanks... again... but I was wondering exactly where I was." He said.

"Oh. Were In Suomus right now. We were about to head back to our base in Orussia when there was another attack. The other three and I headed up to stop it but had to return here when we lost our energy. Then you and Nikka showed up." She said pointing over to Nipa who was still asleep in the next bed.

"Thank you." Erik said with a friendly grin.

"So... whats your name? for the medical record!" She said quickly holding up a clip board as she begins to blush.

"Of course. I'm Erik Teromaa." He said and watched her scribble down some words on the clip board then put it on the bed.

"Nice to meet you Erik" She said

"And whats your name... If you don't mind me asking?" Erik asked sitting up in the bed.

"oh... Lemare. Georgette Lemare." She said

"Nice to meet you." he said. Before he could begin to talk to the girl the door to the Infirmary opened and two more girls entered the room. A Karsland and Orussian pilot walked over to the beds and greeted Georgette.

"Hes awake. It took you long enough" the tall Karsland girl joked and ruffled Erik's hair.

"uh... Sorry?" Erik said trying to fix his hair back to the way it was before.

"don't mind her. She never knows when to be serious. Were glad you and Nipa are alright. I'm Aleksandra Pokyshkin. I assume you have already acquainted yourself with pilot officer Lemare." She said as Georgette waved to him from behind the two.

"And I'm Waltrud Krupinski. Thanks for getting Nipa back here for us." she said putting her hand on his head and started messing his hair up again.

"It was the right thing to do. I'm Erik by the way" He said not fighting as she messed with his hair.

"Krupinski. would you please stop that." She said pulling the girl away from Erik.

"Aw" Krupinski sighed as her fun was cut short.

"Alright Erik. Do you mind filling us in on what went on the other day." Aleksandra asked the boy as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"well it all started yesterday when I took the 109 out for a partol run. I didn't find anything until I met Nikka over the radio. She needed someone to cover her while she took down the last neuroi. After we shot it down it was able to take out one of her strikers. There was a collision and the next thing i knew my plane was hitting the ground. When I woke up the 109 was ruined and I found Nikka not far down the way. After patching her up she led me to this base." He explained

"I guess that fills in the details on why it took her so long to get back here." Aleksandra said.

"There's only one problem. You crashed two days ago. You two have been unconscious for a while" Georgette explained to him.

"Oh god. what is my squad commander going to say about me not reporting in for two days" Erik said

"Uhm... That's another problem." Georgette said shyly

"What?" Erik asked as he looked at the girls sad faces.

"You don't have a squad anymore..." Krupinski said becoming surprisingly serious.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked

"She is telling the truth. While you were unconscious we examined your dog tags and tried to radio your squad. When nothing came up we contacted the closest command center. It seems your base was destroyed by neuroi bombers along with three towns in the area a few hours after you arrived at our base. We have no idea what happened to most of your unit but right now you have been placed under my command." Aleksandra said.

"Oh god... any word on the survivors?" Erik asked

"They were alright. Most of them got out without a scratch. They were dispatched to close by commands that had the room for them" She responded

"Thats good. But now I'm under your command? But how is that possible? I'm not a witch" He said

"It was an override by the higher ups. Since she is the highest ranking officer and you are in no shape to fly. It's best if you just go with it until we sort this all out." Georgette said

"Until then you can bunk with me buddy" Krupinski said putting her arm around the boy.

"I don't even know you!" Erik shouted at the girl

"All the more reason! we can get to know each other so much faster" Krupinski said with a smile as Erik rolled his eyes at the happy girl. As they are speaking Georgette's stomach makes a loud rumble.

"Oh! Excuse me..." She said blushing.

"It's alright. Georgette gets like this when she uses her magical ability" Aleksandra told Erik.

"Yes. My healing magic quickly drains me of my energy. I am always very hungry after I use it. If I don't eat I could become malnourished." She said holding her stomach.

"don't worry. We'll go grab you two something. Erik is probably hungry and It wouldn't hurt to have something ready for when Nipa wakes up" Krupinski said as the two walk over to the door. Soon Erik and Georgette were alone again. Looking over at her bed Erik could see Nipa was still fast asleep.

"So... uh... how long until I can get up and moving again?" Erik asked Georgette.

"Not long. I have healed all of the bad injuries you had on your body" She said

"So there were more than just the broken leg?"He asked.

"Yeah. You had some minor burns on your back and your hands were cut up from shards of glass. I was surprised you didn't bleed out before you got to the base." She said

"Thank you. I pride myself on exceeding expectation" He said smiling to the girl as she giggled.

"you also had some cuts around your chest and... some... places I don't want to mention..." She said as her face turned red.

"Oh... uh... thanks for... healing them..." He said also becoming very embarrassed.

"I-Its fine... don't mention it" She smiled

"Oh why don't you two just kiss already! your making me sick!" The two heard from the other bed. Turning their heads they saw a bandaged Nikka rise from under the sheets and attempt to hold herself up. She smiled as if her many wounds were nothing but scratches as she turned her legs to get out of the bed.

"Nipa wait! I haven't had a chance to heal your smaller wounds yet. You cant go" Georgette said in attempts of stopping the girl from getting out of the bed.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get my energy up and my own magic will handle the rest. You don't have to worry about me. I'm gonna head to my room and grab my uniform." She reassured the girl as she threw the blanket off of herself and stood up. She began to lose her balance a bit due to not walking for a few days but was able to hold herself up on the bed.

"If you say so" Georgette said letting the girl leave the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Erik asked as he got up from the bed.

"Yeah. Shes a tough one. She has come back from worst." She said handing him some folded cloths.

"I thought my uniform was destroyed the other day?" Erik asked remembering the tattered thing he had walked to the base in.

"It was. We were able to get you a new one while you were out. If your going to walk around the base it would be better to do it in this than a hospital gown." she said as he put on the pants and jacket. The two walked down to the kitchen and meet up with the others. Aleksandra was crazily analogizing to Nipa for putting her in danger. The small group sat down to eat their dinner after the long day. Erik was relieved to eat something after so long. He never realized how hungry he was until he could smell the delicious food. The group went on to talk a bit as they enjoyed their meal. Asking about what had happened between the two and attempting to learn more about Erik.

"so Erik. How old are you?" Krupinski asked as she took a drink of water.

"I'm 17 years old." He responded

"so you recently joined the Suomus air force?" She asked

"Yeah. They put me behind the 109 and I took off. Nothing really to flying when you get the hang of it." He joked

"Whats your record? You handled yourself pretty well back there against the neuroi the other day." Nikka asked

"I'm no ace I can tell you that. I have 16 confirmed victories so far. We had a pretty heated battle one day and that shot me up above some of the older guys in my unit. It was pretty uneventful until you came along though." He said

"well if you stick with us you will see a lot more action. Things are getting heated on the Orussian front." Krupinski said leaning back in her chair.

"I was wondering what you are all doing here. Georgette told me your stationed in Orussia. Why are you in Suomus?" He asked

"I was selected to attend an important meeting for my CO. mostly talking about funding for our wing. The others came along in case of any emergencies. you can never be too careful." Aleksandra said.

"Yeah. It seems the higher ups don't like it when we crash every other striker we receive" Waltrude joked

"Speaking of crashes. I'm down a plane..." Erik said as he thought about the fighter he had recently crashed.

"That's right. We will find a way to make it up to you. Its because of us that you crashed in the first place." Aleksandra said

As dinner wrapped up the crew began to go its separate ways. They split up down the halls and headed back to there rooms.

"Come on bud! Right this way!" Waltrude said as she happily pulled Erik down the hall to her room.

"Hey! let go of me! Help!" He shouted at her.

"Uh. Waltrude. Can I barrow Erik for a moment" Georgette asked the girl and she let go of his hand.

"Sure. Ill leave the door open for you when your done. See ya in a bit" She said and walked into her room

"Thanks for the save. I needed some time to myself. What did you need?" he asked Georgette

"I thought you may want to replenish your energy" she said holding up a towel to the boy.

"There is a large bath in this base that no one is using right now. It is very refreshing. You should go use it while its empty." She said

"thanks... I could use a bath. I'll see you in the morning" he said taking the towel

"no problem" she said smiling then she walked away to her room.

The bath was filled with steam as Erik entered the room. It was hard to see through the thick fog. He soon came up to the large tub and sunk his body into it. The hot water felt good against his skin as he lowered himself to his neck. Leaning back against the wall of the tub he closed his eyes and drifted off in his thoughts. He started to think about how kind the others were to him and how much they had done for him. He knew this wouldn't last forever so it was good to enjoy it now.

"uhm... hey Erik" He heard a familiar voice speak to him from outside the tub. He opened his eyes and above him stood Nipa holding a towel. She was still dressed in her uniform but Erik new she wasn't here to keep it on.

"Ah! Nipa! I didn't think anyone else was coming here at this hour." He said wrapping himself with a towel below the water.

"I just thought I would come by and take a bath. I haven't had a chance to take one while I was out. I guess we had the same plan" She said putting down the towel.

"Yeah. I guess I'll... I-I-I-I'll" He tried to say when she began to pull her sweater over her head. She let her short blond hair sway back and forth as her head came through the neck hole. She folded it and placed it on top of the towel.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as she began to slip her pants off slowly down her legs.

"You're... you're gonna get in now?" He asked

"Yeah. There is more than enough room" She said turning around to put her pants with the rest of her cloths. She then took her bra off allowing her breasts to sway and move freely. Erik was shocked at how open she was being.

"I guess there is" Erik said as she pulled down her panties and tossed them to the side with her cloths. She then skipped over to the tub and put her leg in by Erik. She slowly moved the rest of her body in by him as it sunk next to him. Giving him a look at every inch of the Suomus beauty. As she submerged her chest she took a seat next to Erik and Threw her arms up in the air.

"*Yawn* this is so relaxing. Right Erik?" she said leaning against the side with her arms behind her head.

"I guess you can say that" He said confused as to why the girl had so easily gotten in with him.

"So are you enjoying yourself at the base?" She asked him opening her eyes.

"more then you can imagine... I mean! yeah. Its nice here" He said snapping back to his senses.

"that's good to hear." she said closing her eyes again.

"can I ask you something?" Erik questioned the lounging girl.

"shoot" She responded

"You just jump into baths with other guys? I mean I'm not complaining but whats with the openness?" he asked

"I guess It doesn't phase me that your a guy. I have always been kind of a tomboy and taken baths with guys when i was younger. And I take baths with my squad mates all the time. I guess its just something you will get used to. It will probably happen a lot if your around witches." she said closing her eyes again.

"Get used to huh... I guess that's the only answer i'll get" he said to himself

"Ugh!" she said sitting up quickly

"whats wrong?" Erik asked

"Its nothing... I guess I hurt my back in the crash the other day... Its still stinging a lot" She said trying to rub deep into her shoulders where the pain was coming from.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked

"If you could... rub my back... It may help" she said turning her back to him. The boy hesitated for a moment but then reached his hands onto her shoulders. He began to slowly rub his fingers into her back as she curled her neck.

"ah... thanks that feels so good" She said loosening up.

"No problem" Erik told her

"Could you go a bit lower" She asked as he moved his hands down into the water. The mix of the waters warmth along with his hands made the pain ease away for a little bit.

"Hows that?" he asked her.

"Good. but the pain is still there. Just move lower" She asked him as she closed her eyes. The pain was still there but the rubbing helped a lot. Erik continued to move lower and lower down her back as he too started to relax with his movements. He felt himself slipping away again until he felt his hands grab on to two plump objects in the water. Nipa's eyes shot open and she turned her head to look at the boy. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the two locked eyes. Nipa looked at him with a very shocked expression as nothing could come out of either ones mouth. Her cheeks turned red as Erik realized he had reached the end of Nipa's back and had taken hold of a very embarrassing spot.

"Could you... Please... let go of my ass..." She said holding back her rage and embarrassment.


	3. Starting With A Bang

**this chapter contains mature content. Those who are easily offended should not read on. (XXX) Enjoy. **

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Erik said lifting his hands from the water and holding them up. He moves away from Nipa as he attempts to collect his fast moving thoughts. Before he knows it he reaches the end of the seat and splashes into the warm water. Nipa just looks on in confusion as he fights for breath and quickly pops back up out of the water.

"*cough! cough!* Nipa... I didn't mean to do that" he said walking back over to the girl. Her cheeks were still red as he takes a seat next to her once again.

"it's... it's alright Erik... you didn't mean it..." She said softly as she looked down into the water.

"Yeah... of course I didn't mean it" He said to her almost as softly as she was speaking.

"so... how did it feel?" she asked him looking at him through big, cute eyes. His cheeks turned red as he didn't expect that question from the girl.

"It felt... soft... and good" he finally said. She giggled a little at his response.

"Thanks" she said no longer angry at the boy. She looked at him happily as he looked away into the water. Still very embarrassed about what had just happened. As she sees the shy boy still looking off away from her she moves over to sit closer to the boy.

"My back still hurts... If you still feel up to it" She said turning to him.

"Alright... But are you sure that's alright after what just happened?" He asked

"It's fine... I just over reacted... I actually kind of liked it..." She said in a small voice that Erik almost didn't hear. When he heard her say she liked it it made him feel strange inside.

"Alright. Don't you want to turn around though?" He asked. She was still facing him as she waited for him to rub her.

"Actually... I thought you would be able to get my shoulders better this way" she said blushing. Erik moved his hands over her large breasts that stuck out of the water a bit and began to rub her shoulders. The two silently looked at each other as he did this. Erik looked down at her through the water and saw her many scars on her nude body.

"Your kind of beat up..." he said shyly.

"Yeah... Like I said. I'm a jinx. Crash way to much..." She said blushing. She took her thumb and placed it below his chin and raised it up slowly so they were making eye contact once again.

"eyes up here" She joked as she submerged her hand in the water.

"Sorry... The scars just kind of... drew my attention down there" He said smiling.

"Do they... make me look bad..." She asked looking down at the many remains of cuts and wounds. A constant reminder of her many crashes that will never fade away over time.

"No!" Erik stated quickly as the girl looked back up at him shocked at how fast he reacted.

"You still look beautiful" He said. there was a silence after this statement as the two looked into each others eyes. There cheeks turned red as the final words still filled their thoughts.

"I mean... You still look good..." Erik said embarrassed by his outburst. Nipa giggles at him and he can't help seeing how cute she is when she laughed. Her smile is overpowering to him as her eyes shut and a melody of happiness fills the air with her laugh.

"*giggle* thanks Erik... you can go lower if you want" She said as they both became red in the face all over again. One embarrassing statement after another for the both of them. Erik looked down at where 'lower' would take him as he gazes at her large breasts once again.

Nipa did not try to recall her statement as Erik looked up at her. She looked deep into his eyes with a desperate stare as he returned it. She was not backing out on what she had said to him. He could see by the look in her eyes that she wanted him to feel her once again. Erik began to slowly move his hands down her chest and soon reached her breasts. He took hold of them as Nipa's cheeks turned red. He moved his thumb on her nipple until it became hard and poked out. She moaned as he did this.

"Ah. That feels so good... Do you want to... Kiss?" She asked him shyly not sure where to move on to from there.

"Sure..." he said as she came close to him. Nipa closed her eyes as her breasts pressed against Erik's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and moved his hands lower onto her hips. Erik leaned back with her into the water as their lips met. They passionately kiss as they float weightlessly in the warm water. His tongue passes into her mouth as the lips move against one another. They stand up and catch their breath as a string of saliva attaches their tongues.

"That was... good. Really good" Nipa said moving her wet hair off of her eyes.

"Yeah... same" Erik said still holding her. He sees she didn't get all the hair off her face as he pushes some back for her. Nipa smiles and moves back in to kiss the boy. The steam encloses around the two as Erik moves his hand down her back.

"Do you... know where your staying tonight Flying officer Teromaa?" She asked shyly as they separated.

"not that I know of" He lied knowing Waltrude would be waiting for him at her room. He would have to come up with a reason for not returning in the future but he didn't want to think of that right now.

"then maybe you might enjoy staying with me tonight. The winters up here get very cold." She said getting out of the water and grabbing her towel. She cleaned the water from her body and began to get dressed. Erik followed her and did the same.

"sounds great" he said buttoning his pants. After the two finished getting dressed Nipa took his hand and lead him back to her room. When they got there she spun around and they continued to kiss. She let go of him as there kiss ended and she took a step back while grabbing at the bottom of her sweater.

"I don't know why... but I feel really good around you..." She said.

"I feel really good around you as well... I don't know what it is" He said.

"I think... It's love" Nipa blushed as she pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it to the ground.

"I'm starting to feel something... Lets go all the way tonight" She said as she began to undo her bra. Erik walked over to Nipa as she dropped her bra on top of her sweater. He playfully pushed her onto the bed and began to remove her tights. He pulled them off of her and she sat back up.

"Now you have to lose some of this" She said unbuttoning his blue uniform and throwing it to the side along with his shirt. She then unzipped his pants as he kicked them out of the way. Erik pulled her panties down slowly around her thighs and to her knees. She kicked them to the side and pulled his boxers down. Nipa turned around and used her fingers to part her waiting vagina.

"Did you bring any protection?" Erik asked her.

"Don't worry. I know a trick" She said as she closed her eyes. Her insides began to glow a bit as she put up a shield.

"What was that?" Erik asked.

"I made a shield inside my body. A bullet couldn't rip through that thing. We have nothing to worry about" She winked at him. Erik put the head of his penis inside of her as it sent a tingle of pleasure down her spine. Her hands and knees buckled a bit as she felt the sensation. He then pushed his dick deep inside of her as she let out a high moan from the feeling. She closed her eyes and held the bed sheets tight.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said looking back at him. Erik began to move as he thrust deeper inside the girl. The creaking of the bed was vary loud as it followed every thrust. Erik felt her insides become warmer and warmer as he moved his cock deeper and pulled back. He breasts bounced forwards and backwards with every move they made. Nipa lost her strength quickly as her arms gave way and she fell onto the bed. Erik allowed her to turn on her back as he lay over her and continued. She wrapped her hands around him and drove her head into his shoulder as she received the pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Erik! Erik! I can't hold out much longer!" she said red in the face as he kept going harder. She screamed as she reached her climax and held Erik tighter then before. Erik could not take another second and let himself cum inside of her. As Nipa let go her familiar appeared as a tail emerged from her rear and small white ears from below her hair. Erik fell on to his back next to her and took a breath. With the last of her energy Nipa pounced on top of Erik. Her breasts pressed against his chest once again as she rubbed her head against his shoulder. Her white ears pushing against his cheek.

"Does that make up for your fighter?" She asked in a joking manner. The two began to laugh as she wrapped her tail around his leg.

"I think its close... but i forgive you" he said

"thanks Erik." she smiled as he rubbed her ears.

"Your... uh... Tail is sticking out" he said as she looked down.

"oh... I guess It came out when we finished" She said embarrassed that her magic was allowed to run wild like that.

"It's cute" he said smiling to her.

"I think i'm going to like having you around the base" Nipa said to him.

"Yeah. I think i'm gonna like it here... Do you believe in love at fist sight?" He asked

"Yes... Do you love me Erik... Because I think I love you" she said

"I definitely love you Nipa" He said as she began to giggle.

"Thanks... do you wan't to go get cleaned up? I think we could use another bath" She said looking down at there sweaty bodies.

"I'll go anywhere if its with you" he said as they got dressed and headed back to the showers.

"Do you think you could rub my shoulders again... For real. They are hurting again." She asked rubbing her shoulder as the pain was returning.

"Sure. I would love to" Erik said as they entered the bath once again wash away their night.


End file.
